


Mr. Grump Pants

by SmugdenSugden



Series: Path To Ever After [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron have been officially together for a year, when Adam and Aaron end up attending a four day business conference out of town, leaving the people in the village to deal with Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one off but it turned into a four parter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sulking, rude Robert. Enough said :)

The first whole day that Robert and Aaron had been apart since the pair made thing official. The original plan was for Aaron and Robert to make the trip to London for the conference, while Adam stayed behind to manage things up at the scrapyard, but Adam insisted two days before the couple were planning to leave that he and Aaron made the trip instead. Robert had tried his best to convince Adam that it would be more beneficial for the business if he went, claiming that he know more people at the event, but he had no luck. The day Aaron and Adam were set to leave had came and went leaving Robert to handle things at the Scrapyard. Robert tried not to show that the short separation was bothering him, but his irritation was quiet clear to the people around him. Vanessa was his first _victim_ that day as he made his way through the village passing each other she had greeted him with a warm smile “Good Morning” She greeted.

Robert shot a glare, “is it?” he bitterly responded before continuing on his way.

“Grumpy git.” she stated before continuing on hers. 

Robert continued his way to the cafe´ but was stopped by Marlon and April outside the coffee shop, “Oh, there he is, the free man for four whole days.” Marlon stated with a cheeky smile.

“Sorry, what?”

“You. With Aaron away, you get your place all to your self….”

“Is there a point to this?”

“No… just making a joke.”

“It wasn’t funny.”

“Right.”

“Any other jokes or can I go?” Robert rudely questioned. 

“Sor…sorry.” Marlon stated has Robert passed him making his way into the Cafe´

“Daddy?” April questioned.

“Yeah,” Marlon responded turning his attention to the little girl.

“What’s wrong with Robert?”

“I think he may be missing Aaron is all.”

“Already?”

“That’s what love will do to ya sometimes, can turn you into a right grump. Enough chat about Robert we need to get you to school.”

**(Later that afternoon.)** Victoria made her way from the kitchen, with a small plate of chips , and made her way over to April who was sitting in one of the booths coloring. “Here you go sweetheart, your Dad is almost done back there, so I figuredyou would want a little something while you wait.” she said as sheplaced the plate in front of the little girl.”

“Thanks,” April stated as she continued coloring.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I want to finish this.” she simply stated as she changed crayons.

Vic took a seat next to April to see the drawing, “That’s a pretty picture, whose it for?” Vic asked.

“Robert.” April replied.

“Why Robert?”

“Cause Daddy and me saw him earlier and he looked sad. Daddy said that its cause Aaron’s away.”

Vic smiled, “And you want him to feel better?”

April only nodded as she added the finishing touches on the picture.

“Can I see?” Vic asked.

“ Yeah.” April said as she handed the picture over. It was a picture of two stick people, one a little higher than the other standing on a what appeared to be a box and a dog sitting by the other with a word bubble with the words ROOF! ROOF! As well as a bunch of shapes surrounding the figures. 

“That one’s Aaron and the puppy is Scrappy.” April said pointing at the stick figure by the dog.

“So the other one must be Robert.”

“Yeah.”

“Why is he on a box?”

“It’s not a box its scrap.”

“Are they at the scrap yard?”

April nodded.

“Why is Robert on the scrap?”

“Cause Scrappy is barking at him.” April explained as she grabbed a chip and took a bite of it.

Vic chuckled.

“Scrappy barking at him because he know that Robert doesn’t like him.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I heard Robert say once that Scrappy was mean and he only barks when he’s around.”

“It is true isn’t it.” Vic laughingly replied. 

“ Can you give it to Robert for me?” April asked as she, again, went for another chip.

“Of course, I can sweetie.” Vic answered as she notice Marlon making his way from the kitchen. “There he is.” Vic stated as Marlon approach them.

“Ready to go, Sweetheart.” He asked his daughter.

“I need to write my name on the picture first.” she said grabbing a crayon. Vic handed the picture back to the little girl. April folded the picture in half.

“You drew Victoria a picture, did ya?” he asked.

“No, it’s for Robert.” she said.

“Robert?”

“Apparently, you two saw Robert moping around the village, earlier so she wanted to make him something to make him feel better.” Victoria explained.

“Oh,” Marlon stated.

“See, Daddy.” April stated handing the picture to her dad.

“To: Robert, From: April.” Marlon read before opening the picture.

“Oh, its lovely sweetheart. It’s Robert, Aaron and Scrappy at the scrapyard, isn’t it?”

“Robert’s the one on the scrap.” April point out

“So it is.”he said taking a second look at it. “Well, I’m sure he’ll love it.” Marlon added hand the picture back to his daughter.

“Victoria said she’d give it to him for me.”

“That was nice of her.” Marlon said turning his attention to Vic. “Did you thank her for doing that for you?”

“Thank you, Victoria.” April stated.

“You are very welcome.”

“Alright, Love, time for us to be getting home.” Marlon stated. April collected her papers and crayons and packed them in her backpack. She made her way out of the booth leaving the picture on the table. 

“Bye, Vic.” she stated as her and her dad made their way to the doors. Marlon went to push the door open, but was met with the door swinging open. He moved over slight at the sightly of Robert who was clearly in a mood. “Sorry.” Robert stated as he stepped back to let the two through. 

“No excuse us.” Marlon stated. “Come on, April.” Marlonadded as he tried to guide the little girl through.

“Wait!” April exclaimed before turning around and making her way over to Vic who was now by the bar with the plate of chips in one hand and the picture in the other.

Vic handed the picture to April. The little girl made her way back to Robert who was now inside the pub. "I made this for you." April said handing the folded picture over.

"Thank you..." Robert responded slightly confused.

“Daddy said that you were sad cause Aaron has gone away for a bit so I made it for you.” April explained.

Robert shot a glare at Marlon, “Right, April, lets leave Robert alone.” Marlon stated as he ushered his daughter out the pub.

Robert unfolded the picture as he made his way over to the bar, “Uhm,”

“Oi, you, before you say anything keep in mind that Miss April is practically your cousin-in-law and she is also just seven.”

“What is it?”

Vic laughed and made her way over to Robert to look at it. “Its you, Aaron and Scrappy at the scrapyard.” Vic explained pointing at each figure.

“Why am I standing on a box.”

“One, its scrap that you’re standing on and two, because Scrappy is barking at you.” Vic responded as she made her way around the counter .

"I can't even get a way from the thing in a drawing.”

“But Scrappy loves you some much.” Vic sarcastically said.

“Well I hate him.”

“Don’t let Adam or Aaron hear you say that.”

“Aaron, already know how I feel about that thing.”

“Oi, Mr. Grump, don’t get an attitude with me.”

“I’m not.”

“I thought Aaron was the grumpy one in the relationship.”

“Do you have to be so annoying.”

“Yes, actually its apart of being a little sister. We have a code you know.” She responded in the same sarcastic tone.

“Whatever.”

“You know my husband is gone, too, do you see me acting like the world is ending?”

“I’m not acting like the world is ending.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Was just looking forward to that trip is all.”

“Right,”

“I’m serious.”

“I believe ya, it’s a once and a life time opportunity to go to a scrap conference. Which may I add did not think it was a real thing.”

“Well, it is,” Robert sulkingly stated.

Vic started laughing,

“What?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“You’re just…it’s cute, you’re missing Aaron.”

“No… well, yes but…”

“It’s okay you know. I mean you two are still in the honeymoon phase of your relationship.”

“Vic.”

“it’s true, though. To take a shot in the dark, this trip was a two for one trip? Mixing business with a bit of fun.”

“Vic, come on, I’m not talking to you about this.”

“So it is true?” Vic questioned with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Robert with a slight smirk.

“Ooh, you're such a softy.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Not.”

“Are.”

“Fine I am…” Robert finally admitted. He’s phone began buzzing, he pulled it out of his pocketto see a message

_From: Aaron_

_You forgot to cancel your surprise, you muppet._

Robert chuckled and responded _I did, didn’t I?_

_From: Aaron_

_Do you know how embarrassing it was to walk in to a room that was set up for a romantic get away with your straight best mate_

_I’m sorry._ He added.

“That Aaron?” Vic questioned.

“Hmm, yeah.” He responded with a smile as he looked up from his phone before returning his attention back to it.

_From: Aaron_

_You better be._

_I could show you how sorry I am ;)_

_From: Aaron_

_That’sgoing to have to wait ’til I get back on Thursday night._

_Could come back early._

_From: Aaron_

_Nope, it’ll have to wait_

_You ruin all my fun._

“Hello? Robert?” Vic questioned.

“What?”

“Were you even listening to me?” 

“About what?”

About us having tea? If you were listening I said that with Doug and Diane having plans and Andy visitinghis kids, I suggested we have tea, have a Sugden sibling night.” Vic, who was now standing next to Robert, explained.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Robert answered half listening to what Vic was saying.

_From: Aaron_

_What are you up to tonight?_

_Tea with Vic._

“Well, my shift ends in a minute. So should we have tea at your andAaron’s or mine?” Vic asked as she took a seat next to her brother.

“Over at mine is fine.” Robert replied. 

_From: Aaron_

_Sibling bonding how cute. Is she missing Adam already?_

_Oh, yeah, she’s been moping around the place like the world is ending._

“Oi, I am not!” Vic stated at the sight of Robert’s response. She reached for his phone, butRobert pulled it away from her reach.

“Nosy much?”

“Yea, and I’m glad I am. Telling Aaron I’m moping around…”

_From: Aaron_

_Yeah, sure , Vic’s the one moping around._

Robert read the text, “You have nothing to worry about he didn’t believe me any ways.” He told her. Vic grabbed the phone from Robert.

_Aaron, It’s Vic. Your boyfriend is a muppet._

_From: Aaron_

_I already knew that._

“Give me my phone back.” Robert stated taking the device back.

“At least your boyfriend is smart.” Vic teased.

“Shouldn't you be working?”

“Shift ended a minutes ago.”

“What are we doing sitting here?”

“Your sitting here acting like a love-sick teenager, I’m just waiting.”

“Well, get your things, I thought we’re having tea at mine.”

“Bossy.” Vic stated making her way in back to get her things.

_So, what are you up to tonight?_

 

_From: Aaron_

_Adam and I are about to head out for drinks_

_I thought this was meant to be a business trip._

 

_From: Aaron_

_Oi, you have no room to talk after the state of the room. Flowers. Champagne? That ring a bell?_

 

_Obviously that was meant for you and me._

_From: Aaron_

_Thank you, Captain Obvious . Point is that the trip was always a business trip and if you could try and turn it into a romantic get away Adam and I can go get drinks._

 

_Just hate the thought of you having fun without me._

_From: Aaron_

_Are you that lost without me?_

 

_Maybe._

_From: Aaron_

_Lol. Go have your tea with Vic._

_Fine_

_From: Aaron_

_Love you. :)_

_Love you, too._

 

Vic made her way back with her things as Robert shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Yeah, you seemed to be in a better mood.” Vic pointed out knowingly.

“Shut it.” Robert stated as he rose from his seat grabbing the picture from April as well.

“ Fine, Mr. Grump Pants, you’re cooking tonight, though.” Vic said as she made her way to the doors.

_Thursday couldn’t come soon enough_ , he thought to himself.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry, tired Rob, Scrappy testing a Rob's patience and overall cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Robron Reunion & the guilty verdict (14-15/04/ 2016) Again sorry for any mistakes I edited this at almost 2 in the morning.

Robert stared up at the ceiling as he laid in bed, he sighed at the rapid barking coming from the garden. He sighed once more before turning over to check the time. **2:58 a.m** displayed brightly in the dark room. The barking continued, “Oh my- Shut up, SHUT up, SHUT UP!” he yelled out in frustration, but the barking continued. He finally emerged from the bed after 2 more minutes of Scrappy’s barking. He made his way down the stairs “Fucking dog, meant to beat the scrapyard protecting it, yet he’s here. (sigh) keeping me up.” He made his way towards the back door and opened it to find Scrappy barking at a cat which was on the other side of the garden fence.

“Scrappy.” He harshly called out trying to keep his voice low enough not to wake any neighbors around him. The dog perked up at the sound of his name. “Get in the house.” Robert called out. Scrappy let out one more bark before running over to Robert, passing him, scrappy made his way into the house. Robert closed the door behind the dog. “Damn, dog.” he muttered as he passed Scrappy, who had stopped in the kitchen to take a drink of water from his water dish. Robert made his way back up the stairs and back into his and Aaron’s room. He crawled back into bed, throwing the covers over himself, he cozied in and breathed a sigh of relief at the sounded of quietness. “Finally,” he stated. He shut his eyes, after a few minutes he began to drift asleep, but his peace was short lived when Scrappy made his way into the room jumping up on the bed.

“No.” he simply stated without opening his eyes. “Get off the bed.” He added his back still to the dog who was now laying comfortably on Aaron’s side. Robert opened his eyes and leaned over to Scrappy curled up on the bed.

“No, you are not sleeping on the bed.” He stated “Get down.”

The dog laid back and sighed.

“Oh, am I bothering you am I? Get down.” 

The dog didn’t move.

“ I swea- Scrappy down!” He repeated himself still Scrappy didn't move. He laughingly sighed out,“It’s fucking three o’clock in the morning and I’m fighting with a damn dog … and the worst part is the dog is winning.” he stated at the ridiculousness of the situation. “You know what I’m done.” he stated before returning to bed. “This isn’t going to be a regular thing.” He stated to before getting under the covers.

 

The morning for Aaron started out rough. He and Adam had spent more time then he wanted out for drinks the night before, the pair had made it back to their hotel room by two both knowing they had to much to drink. Unfortunately for the both of them they were do at the convention hall by seven am. So when Aaron’s alarm went off at six, he was less then pleased. he rolled out of bed smacking Adam’s legs as he passed to take him up. After showering and fully waking Adam up, Aaron made his way down to the lounge to get coffee and wait from Adam. He pulled his phone out to check the time, but was met with a message from Robert.

 

_From Robert:_

_Hope you didn’t have too much fun without me. :)_

 

He smiled at the message and replied. 

 

_It was okay, heads still banging though._

_From Robert:_

_What time did you get back to the hotel?_

 

_2 I think._

_From Robert:_

_Late night._

 

_Jealous are you?_

_From Robert:_

_no, at least you had a peaceful night._

_What,_ Aaron thought to himself at thesight of Robert’s response.

 

_everything okay?_

_From Robert:_

_Yeah, fine._

 

_You still moping around like a baby?_

_From Robert:_

_I have no clue what ya talking about._

 

_Vic told me, you had a run in with Marlon and April, yesterday._

_From Robert:_

_Just had a bad day is all._

 

_Sure. How was your night by the way?_

Aaron looked up from his phone to see Adam making his way over.

_From Robert:_

_A nightmare._

Aaron confusingly read.

“You ready?” Adam questioned as he met up with Aaron.

“One sec,”

 

_What’s up?_

An hour and a half had passed, since Aaron had gotten a text off of Robert. Adam and Aaron made their way through the convention hall. “Mate, have you spoken to Vic this morning?” he asked.

“No, why?”

“Just he text me earlier saying he had a nightmare of a night.”

Adam chuckled, “ You’re dating a man child you know.”

“He didn’t tell me why and you’re one to talk, Mr. one more hour.” Aaron pointed out referring to the night before.

“Aaron, you haven’t been gone more than two days and he already driving the rest of the village nuts.” Adam explained referring to what Vic had told him over the phone.

“I don’t know why you didn’tjust let me and Robert come to this thing.” Aaron stated as he and Adam made their way through the show room.

Adam laughed, “You are kidding right?”

“What?”

“I know you and him, the pair of you wouldn't have made it out of the hotel room and after seeing that room I’m glad I came.”

“We would have shown our faces.”

“You don’t even deny it.”

“Adam? are you jealous?” Aaron teased.

“Of Robert, not a chance.”

“Is it cause I spend more time with him?”

“You are joking.”  
“Adam, you did have your chance with me.”

“Only problem there is you’re gay and I’m not.”

“We could’ve worked it out.” Aaron jokingly reassured 

Adam laughed but before the two could continue their conversation Aaron’s phone went off, Aaron dug it out from his pocket to see Robert calling,

“Is that him?” Adam asked.

“Yeah.” Aaron replied before he could answer it himself, though Adam grabbed the phone from him.

“Adam, what are you playing at?”

Adam answered the call, “Robert, mate.”

“Adam, give me my phone.” Aaron said trying not to make a scene.

_“Adam?”_

“Yeah, mate, I thought I would let you know that your boyfriend would have me if he could.” Adam stated sticking his tongue out at Aaron.

"I didn't say that." Aaron called out hoping Robert could hear.

Adam laughed, “I think you may have some competition.”

_“I’ll be sure to let your wife know.”_ Robert stated 

“Adam, give me my phone.” Aaron stated holding his hand out.

Adam laughed, “Alright mate, here’s Aaron.” He stated before handing the phone over to Aaron.

“Hey Rob.” Aaron stated.

_“Hey, what was that all about?”_

“Nothing, Adam just being a muppet is all, what’s up?”

“Did you know that their was a whole in the fence at the scrap yard.”

“ Yeah, that’s why Scrappy has been staying at ours.”

_“Could have let me know.”_

“Why did you think he was at ours?”

Aaron heard Robert sigh, “what’s with you?” Aaron questioned.

_“I’ve spent the past hour and a half, in between business calls, chasing that damn dog cause he keeps on running off.”_

“Why don’t you keep him in the portacabin with you?”

_“Oh no, I’ve just spend my night playing doggy butler hat dog, plus I had to share the bed with him.”_

Aaron tried to choked back a laugh.

_“Oi, it’s not funny.”_

“No… well I mean… it kind of is.” Aaron stated with a smirk.

_“No, it really isn’t, that dog kept me up til 3 this morningwith his damn barking.”_

“What was he barking at?”

_“it was a cat of the other side of the fence.”_

Aaron laughed, “I can see how it was a nightmare.”

Aaron could hear Robert sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron amusingly asked.

_“I just took a look outside.”_

“And?”

_“Scrappy ate through his leash and he making another brake for it.”_

“Robert, just keep him in the portacabin with you.”

_“You know for a guard dog he sure is doing a good job of not protecting the scrapyard.”_ Robert pointed out ignoring Aaron’s previous statement.

“You could call Andy, you know see if he could help you fix the fence, if that less trouble then just keeping him next to you.”

_“Let me just go get Scrappy before he gets in someone’s garbage again.”_

“Alright.”

_“I’ll talk to later.”_

“ Robert.”

“ _Yeah?”_

“ Love ya.”

_“Love you, too.”_

 

( Later that afternoon in the Village)

“ You’ve seen Robert around?” Rhona questioned his husband as she and Paddy made their way towards the pub.

“No, should I have?” he asked.

Rhona laughed, “Well according to Nes. She saw him chasing after Scrappy up at the yard.”

“You are joking.” Paddy chuckled as they continued walking. “Aaron had mentioned Scrappy driving Robert nuts last night.”

“I honestly would have loved to see that, that innocent pup getting the best ofRobert.

“Maybe I should good up to the scrapyard.”

“Ooh, to check up on Robert?”  
“No, for Scrappy, make sure he’s okay his been alone with Robert for two days now.” Paddy semi-joked.

Rhona chuckled, “Fair point.”

“Meet you in the Pub?”

“Yeah.”

After leaving Rhona at the woolpack, Paddy made his way over to the Scrapyard. As he made his way closer to the yard to hear Scrappy barking.

“Listen here Scrappy, I know you hate me, if I’m frankly honest the feeling is mutual, but until Adam and Aaron come back we’re stuck with each other-“ Paddy heard Robert say as he approach the lot. As he continuedhis way closer to see Robert knelt down by the dog. “You alright there, Mate?” Paddy called out at the sight of Robert.

Robert stood up, “Yeah, fine.” he stated tying the rope that scrappy with attached to, to a piece of heavy scrap. “What can I do for you, Paddy?”he asked making his way back into the portacabin. Paddy shortly followed, “ Nothing in particular just passing by, thought I pop in.” Paddy stated.

After taking a seat at the desk, Robert looked up at the older man, “ Is that so?” Robert asked leaning back in his seat.

“wanted to see how the scrapyards doing.” Paddy lied.

“Did Aaron call you?”

“No, well he did earlier,like I said though was just passing by.”

“”Paddy, in the past year that me and Aaron have been together you’ve not once just pop by without a reason.”

“Well, after your little chat with Scrappy out there I’m glad I did. Scrappy driving you up the wall or somethin’?”

“Something like that.” Robert sighed.

“Not much of a dog person I take it.”

“Not much of a animal person more like.” Robert corrected. 

“And look who you start dating the king of loving cute, furry-“ Paddy began rambling on.

“Paddy is there a reason why you’re here?” Robert questioned interrupting the older man.

“ Uh…”

“Andcut this crap ofyou thought you’d just pop by” Robert stated.

“ Checking up on Scrappy… well and you.”

Robert chuckled, “ Well thanks for the concern but me and the flee ball are fine.”

“Vanessa… she had mentioned that she saw you … earlier, chasing that one out there around the village.”

Robert rolled his eyes, “What can I say the dog hates me.”

The two’s conversation was cut short by scratches at the door, Paddy open the door to find Scrappy, who was making his way into the portacabin with a chewed up rope connected to his collar.

“You got to be kidding me.” Robert stated.

Paddy chuckled, “It doesn’t look like he hates you to me.”

“He does it to piss me off.” Robert replied.

“He’s a dog.”

“A smart one.” Robert stated bitterly.

“Do you want me to take him off your hands? I can take him over to mine.” Paddy offered.

Robert paused for a second staring at the dog sitting by Paddy who was now petting him. “No, its okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Scrappy’s used to being here during the day anyways.”

“What about the whole in the fence?”

“I’ve called some one already they should be here soon.”

“Alright… I ..uh… guess I’ll be off then, told Rhona I’d meet her at the pub.” Paddy stated before reopening the door.

“Lucky you.” Robert stated sarcastically.

“You want this one outside again?” Paddy asked pointing to Scrappy.

“Na, he’ll only try to make a brake for it again.” Robert explained.

“Ta, talk to you later then.” Paddy finally said before leaving closing the door behind him.

Robert sighed, “ I really do hate you.” he stated to the dog. Scrappy laid down in response.

“Bet you’re missing that California King bed aren’t ya?” Robert stated bitterly. Shortly after that Robert’s phone went off, he checked it to see that Aaron had text.

_From Aaron:_

_How’s everything going?_

Robert smirked

 

_Other then me being tired, fine._

_From Aaron:_

_You call Andy to see if he could help with the fence?_

 

_No, just called a repair man_

_From Aaron:_

_I thought you and him done all that hard feelings stuff._

 

_We are doesn’t mean I want to be around him, plus its faster this way._

_From Aaron:_

_Whatever, but when you talk to Vic tell her I tried._

 

_I will._

_From Aaron:_

_Talk to you tonight?_

 

_Yeah ;)_

 

Robert placed his phone on the desk and sighed. He looked over at Scrappy to see him laying on his side passed out, snoring away.

_He’s just lucky I love Aaron_ He thought to himself.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring cleaning is underway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 

Aaron’s alarm rang throughout the room.

“Mate,  shut the alarm off already.” Adam bitterly muttered from his pillow.

Aaron stirred a little as the alarm continued. “ Aaron!” Adam exclaimed as he popped up, he turn to see Aaron still asleep. “I swear.” Adam muttered as he leaned over Aaron to grabbed the phone.

“Robert, stop it’s too early.” Aaron muttered as Adam shut off the alarm.

“I’m not Robert.” Adam informed Aaron. Aaron opened one eye to see Adam leaning over him.

“What the hell are you playing at?” A half-asleep Aaron questioned pushing Adam off of him.

“You’re the one sleeping through your alarm.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Aaron asked as he turned his back to Adam, trying to drift back to sleep.

“I tried.”

“Adam, you know if you wanted me all you have to do is ask.” Aaron joked.

“Ha ha ha your so funny.” Adam sarcastically stated as he sat up against the headboard. “Why didn’t we switch rooms with one that had two beds?” he asked grabbing his own phone.

“Because they were all booked up. We’re lucky we even  got this room, Robert had to book this a month and a half ago.” Aaron explained still with his  back to Adam.

“Thought you two were just coming here for business.”

“Thought you knew when it coming to me and Robert it’s never just business.” 

“I guess that just answered all my questions.”

“What questions?”

“Why you two are always late. Get morning wake up calls from Robert often?” Adam teased.

Aaron smirked, “Oi, you don’t see me  questioning you and your sex life do ya?” Aaron threw back this time turning to face Adam.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Mate.”

“You’re a muppet.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“You know what you’re just as bad as Robert.”

“Oi, bite your tongue.” Adam jokingly said.

“Between your jokes and the kicking me in the middle of the night its no wonder why I thought you were Robert.” Aaron said joking. Aaron phone buzzed, he reached over to see that it was a message from Robert.

Adam smacked Aaron on the shoulder.

“What the hell!” Aaron yelped as he rubbed his shoulder.

‘You.”

“What about me?”

“I told you, no… sexting, with me in the same room.”

Aaron laughed, “What?”

“I know that smirk, Mate.”

“We’re not sexting, you muppet.” Aaron responded with a laugh. “Robert’s doing some cleaning and Scrappy isn’t helping things much. He sent me picture of the mess the dog made.” Aaron explained showing Adam the picture of Scrappy laying in the middle of ripped apart boxes with couple of boxes surrounding the dog.

Adam laughed, “Muppet.” he muttered under his breath.

“Oi, that’s my boyfriend you’re laughing at.” Aaron reminded Adam as he took his phone back and began to respond to Robert’s message.

“You lot moving or something?” Adam asked 

Aaron’s phone buzzed again a couple of seconds later,  “Hmm?” Aaron questioned.

“I asked if you were moving?”

“No, why.” he responded placing his phone back on the night stand.

“The boxes..” Adam pointed out.

“No, Robert’s just taking some stuff to the charity shop.”

Adam chuckled, “Being a good house husband, is he?”

“Oi, don’t start. We would’ve had it out of the house before, but he thinks I just threw stuff  in the boxes without looking.” Aaron explained.

“You lot are practically an old married couple.” Adam joked as he made his way off the bed.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Are you getting out of bed or what? We have a convention to go to.” Adam reminded his mate before heading to the bathroom.

“Maybe.” Aaron teased.

“Idiot.” Adam called from the bathroom.

“Takes one to know one.” Aaron yelled back.

Back in the Village

"Robert?" Vic questioned at the sight of boxes scattered outside of her brother and Aaron's flat. She stopped at one box that was opened, " Robert?" She called out louder this time.  

"Victoria." Robert called back in a mockingly manner as he made his way out from the flat.

" What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up a bit” Robert stated placing  the box he was holding on the ground next to him.

“Why, though?”

“Me and Aaron started spring cleaning before he left, so I’m just finishing it up.”

“How do you and Aaron have some much junk?”

“Most is mine if I’m honest, clothes I don’t wear anymore, books, just stuff I don’t need.”

“So Aaron told you to get rid of it all.”

“Aaron didn’t tell me anything, I told him the other day that I was going to the charity shop, so we decided to go through the flat  and get rid of the stuff we didn’t need.”

“So you’re keeping yourself busy, then.”Vic teased.

“Not this again.” Robert stated as he made his way back into the flat.

“It’s okay to miss your boyfriend you know.” Vic pointed out as she followed her brother into the flat.

“Well, I’m glad I got your permission, Vic.” Robert said sarcastically.

“Do you need help? 

“Yeah, actually.” Robert began to say has he dug keys from his pocket, “Can you go unlock the car and load the box that’s next to it in the boot?” he asked as he threw the keys over to Vic.

“Ain’t these Aaron’s.”

“Yeah, I can’t exactly fit everything in my car now can I?”

Before Vic could respond, the two were interrupted, “Robert Sugden!” Robert heard Nicola yell out from the yard.

Robert made his way out of his flat to see a very  angry Nicola standing in the yard, “Nicola, so nice to see you.” Robert said sarcastically.

“What have you done to my office?!” 

“I think you mean  _ our _ office-“

“You idiot. All the papers for Home James are missing from the desk and I can’t find the scheduling book-” 

“Nicola, seriously calm down, I cleaned up is all. Everything has been filed by date of delivery and has for the scheduling book, I haven’t seen it.”

“Well, I left it on the desk yesterday.”

“Well obviously not, cause it wasn’t there. Maybe you or Jimmy took it home-“ Robert suggested as he grabbed one of the boxes and made his way over to Vic who was opening the boot to Aaron’s car.

“I know, for a fact, that I left it in the office, Robert!” Nicola exclaimed.

“ I don’t know what to tell you then.”

“Did you take it?!” 

“Nicola, why would I take it I’ve been taking care of the scrapyard for the past couple of days.”

“Than I guess someone stole it.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic?” Vic asked as she brought a box over to Robert.

“Well, if it’s not in the office…”

“Nicola, check your bag.” Robert said as he place another box in the boot.

“It’s not-”

“Just check it.”

“Fine, but I’m telling you it’s…” Nicola started saying as she removed her bag off her shoulder. She open it to find the small scheduling book. “Oh.”

“Not there ay?”

“Alright, I was wrong about that but still I can’t find anything in that place.”

“Thank you, Robert, for organizing the office.” Robert sarcastically responded.

“Just leave my desk alone next time, well ya.” Nicola plead before making her off. 

“Again, thank you, would be an appropriate response you know.” Robert called out.

“One more thing.” she called back as she turned around. “You tell your boyfriend next time he goes out of town he’s to take you with him.”

“Goodbye, Nicola.” Robert said, going for another box.

“I’m serious if he doesn’t than me and the rest of the village will hunt him down.” She added before disappearing down the road.

“Oi, I’m not that bad, am I?” Robert asked his sister.

“Best be loading these boxes if you want to make it to the charity shop today.” She stated ignoring her brothers question as she made her way back into the flat.

“Oi, Vic?!” Robert questioned as he followed her. “I’m not that bad, right?...right? Vic? Victoria! ”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought! :)


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter is here!

* * *

Robert made his way into the pub a little after 12pm to find Chas chatting with Moria, Cain and Belle.

“What are you all dressed up for?” Chas questioned at the sight of Robert’s appearance.

“I got a meeting in town in a half hour. Have any of ya spoken to Aaron today?” 

“Spoke to him last night, but not today.” Chas said.

“Well if you get a hold of him could you let him know I’m in town all day.”

“Yeah,”

“Thanks, see you lot later.” Robert stated before making his way out of the pub.

“Before we know it there’ll be wedding bells ringing for them two.” Cain said before taking a sip of his drink.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Moria questioned her husband.

“It’s Sugden we’re talking about.” Cain replied.

“Well, if you ask me, it’s adorable. They’re cute.” Belle added. “ I mean it’s about time Aaron had a bit of happiness.”

“Only a matter of time before the ball drops, if you ask me.”

“You’re always negative.” Belle told her brother. 

“Am I? Aaron only been gone for four days and look how he’s acting.”

“So you mean to tell me you don’t mope around when Moria’s gone.”

“Where does she go?”

“Thank you for making me seem like I have no live, Cain.” Moria said after slapping Cain on the shoulder.

“It’s true though.”

“What do you think, Chas? I mean he is dating your son.” Moria said. 

“He makes our Aaron happy, what I think doesn’t really matter.” Chas stated sincerely. “ If you asked me that about a year ago, it probably be a different story.”

“Careful there, Sis. You’re almost sounding like you like the guy.”

“As long as he treats Aaron right, then he’ll remain in my good books.” 

“Right, I need to get back.” Moria stated after a couple of seconds. “You going to be home for tea tonight.” She asked her husband .

“Yeah, don’t have much on at the garage.”

“Ta,” Moria said before giving him a quick kiss. “Bye, you guys.” she said to Belle and Chas.

“Later, Love.” Chas called out.

( **2 hours later** )

“Adam?” Aaron questioned as he looked up from the paperwork he was reading.

“What?” Adam questioned as they drove down the road.

“Where are you going?”

“Same place you’re going.”

“Well, I was wanting to go home… Did you go right or left from the hotel?”

“Left.”

“Adam, you idiot, we’re going the wrong way.” Aaron stated clearly irritated.

“You told me to go left.” 

“No, I did not. I asked you if you needed me to direct ya, you said no.”

“I asked you when we got into the car which way to go you said left.”

Aaron sighed, “Look whatever was said we’re going the wrong way, you need to turn around.”

 

The day had flown by,after realizing he had left his phone back at the hotel, Aaron had texted Vic from Adam’s phone to let her know they’d be later than originally planned, and before any of them knew it it was close to tea time. Vic made her way out of the kitchen with Belle and Zak’s order. “Here you two go.” she said as she made her way over to the bar where they were sitting, placing their plates in front of them. 

“Thanks, Vic.” Belle said as she grabbed a chip from her plate.

“Your Adam not back yet?” Zak questioned.

“No, not yet. I just got a text off of them earlier, apparently they ended up going the wrong direction for a couple of miles.”

“You serious?” Belle asked.

“They also had to go back to the Hotel to find Aaron’s phone.”

“Did they find it?”

“No, anyways hopefully they’ll be here soon.” Vic said before returning to the kitchen.

An hour later, Chas emerged from the back room to find Zak and Belle chatting at the bar.

“You alright, Love?” Zak asked.

“Yeah, just tried calling Aaron is all, he didn’t answer, just went to voicemail.”

“Aaron’s left his phone at the hotel.”

“How do you know?” Chas asked.

“Vic got a text off the two, Aaron apparently forgot it at the hotel.”

“That’s like his sixth phone this year.”

“Explains why Robert couldn’t get a hold of him, earlier.” Belle said.

Chas smirked, “Poor Robert, must be going out of his mind.” 

“Did I just hear my mum, say _poor Robert_?” Aaron joked making his way over to the three with Adam following close behind.

“You did.” Belle responded.

“Quick, someone get a camera. I have to get proof.” Aaron joked.

“There you two are.” Chas said. “I heard you lost your phone.”

“Yes, I did.” Aaron responded as he leaned up onto the bar.

“Vic in back?” Adam asked Chas.

“Yes, go on through, Love.” 

Adam made his way passed Aaron and the restand made his way to the kitchen. 

“So, how was it? The conference?”

“Its was a scrap convention what do you think?

“You didn't like it?” Zak asked.

“Robert and Adam were the ones that were excited about it, I just got wrapped into it somehow.”

“That bad?” Chas asked

“It’s was okay, if you ask me it didn’t need four days.” Aaron explained. “Anyways, how have things been here?”

“Quiet, really, well despite the Mr. Grump Pants that is your boyfriend.”

“Where is the Grump any ways?” Aaron questioned. “ I went by the flat before coming over and he wasn’t there.”

“He left for town around noon, he said he had a meeting and he’d be there all day” Chas responded.

“Of course he is.” Aaron muttered. 

“You staying for tea, Sweetheart?” Chas asked.

“No, probably going to head home, wait for Robert.”

“Do you want me to wrap something up from the kitchen for your tea so you can take it home?”

“Actually, would you made doing mine and Robert’s usuals?”

“Of course, Love, just give me a couple minutes.”

After getting the food and saying goodbye to his mum, Aaron made his way back to his and Robert’s flat. It wasn’t more than an hour that Aaron was home when Robert came through the door.

“There you are.” Aaron said from the sofa at the sight of Robert making his way in. Robert sighed placing his keys on the table next to him. He made his way over to Aaron and quickly pulled him into a kiss. The two broke apart after a couple of seconds“Long day?” Aaron asked, patting Robert softly on his chest as Robert took a seat next to him.

“No, just an annoying client is all.”

“Mum told me you left around noon you’ve been with the client all this time?”

“Up until an hour and a half agoyeah, but there was an accident, so I was stuck just sitting.” Robert stated as he loosened his tie as he leaned back on the sofa.

“ I got us food from the pub, I got your favorite.”

“You eaten already?”

“Nope, was waiting for you.”

“When did you get back?”

“Couple of hours ago,”

“How was it?”

“Good, got a number of a guy who selling a crusher, so Holy Scrap maybe getting one.” Aaron explained.

“So it wasn’t a total waste, “

“I mean it would’ve been a little more bearable if you were there.” Aaron said as he played with the other man’s tie.

“Well you can blame your best mate for that.” Robert pointed out as he rest his arm over Aaron’s shoulder.

“He’s your brother-in-law” 

“You’ve known him longer.”

“Damn it you have a point.” Aaron joked.

Robert smirked.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Should we go eat?” Aaron asked. 

Robert leaned in and softly kissed Aaron. The two, again,pulled apart “Maybe, I should go out of town more often.” Aaron stated.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“I love you.” Aaron said

“I love you, too.” Robert responded. “Just never leave me with this lot in the village. You leave for four days and the all go crazy.” he added.

Aaron laughed, “ Come on Mr. Grump Pants, Let’s go eat.” he sat as he rose from the sofa.

“Oh, please tell me that’s not going to be a thing from now on.”

“I quite like it,”

“Aaron?”

“It suits you , if you ask me.”

“Aaron.”

“Fine, it won’t happen again.”

“Promise.”

“Promise, now come on, I want to eat.” Aaron said before making his way to the kitchen.

_How did I get so lucky_ , Robert thought to himself before following Aaron into the kitchen.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com  
> http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/138284506892/not-saying-im-going-to-stop-writing-any-of-them


End file.
